Vision-impaired individuals typically have problems reading displays, particularly on small mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, and the like. In addition, the vision-impaired will typically have trouble seeing a label on a button or other input device. While glasses or other vision correction may mitigate the problem, in many cases user input can become frustrating for the vision-impaired. When such a user wants to use the device, e.g., use a cell phone for dialing a telephone number, additional assistance is needed that will allow the user to enter the phone number, or in other cases to enter a text string, selection, or other input.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for displaying input items on a display.